


All I Want for Christmas

by Kattwyllie



Category: SVU
Genre: Christmas, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader
Kudos: 10





	All I Want for Christmas

New York City was full into the Holiday swing, the Rockefeller tree up and decorated, Christmas lights strung through the streets, a fresh blanket of soft snow settling in over the sidewalks. And naturally a slew more cases at the precinct as families gathered, the stress of the holidays tearing everyone down a little more than they expected. 

You were rounding the corner of the street outside Hogan Place, probably a little too quickly considering the weather, but you were eager to get out of the cold. You swore as your heel collided with a patch of black ice under the powdery snow, your entire body lurching sideways. Bracing for the impact against the cement you were surprised instead when you felt a lanky arm wrap around you, pulling you upright.

“Careful there Doll!” The ever so familiar Staten Island accented voice chuckled, you flushed at the pet name, thankful you could blame it on the chill in the air.

“Thanks Carisi.” He smiled down at you.

“How many times have I told ya to call me Sonny?”

“Oh at least one more time sir.” You joked back, nudging his side with your elbow.

“I dunno why you and Rollins wear those ridiculous boots, how’re you supposed to chase a perp in heels?” 

“They’re wedges!” You laughed, “Besides, I do remember a certain Detective wearing dress shoes and three piece suits to run after criminals in.” He playfully scoffed at your teasing, bracing his hand on your lower back as you approached another patch of ice. You felt your heart beat increase at the gesture, even if he was just trying to make sure you didn’t crack your head open on the cement.

“Suppose you’re here for warrants?”

“Yeah.” You pulled out the files, handing to him as you thanked him for holding the door open for you. “Porter case.”

“Right.” His brow furrowed in concentration as he flipped through a few pages, “Come upstairs, this might take a bit but at least you can warm up.”

“Thanks.” A warm smile illuminated your face as you followed him into the elevator.

Back when you’d first transferred into Manhattan you’d been paired with Carisi, Olivia knowing that you were coming from a long stint in sex crimes in the Bronx that you had the experience, just needed a little nudge here and there as to how things were done in her borough. It was safe enough to let the new kid show you around while you settled in. 

The two of you became pretty close over the years, you had a habit of grabbing an extra breakfast sandwich and coffee on your way to work most mornings, and in return Sonny would usually bring you an extra lunch, knowing you’d opt for a vending machine meal if you forgot yours. You were one of the only ones who loved the goat cheese pizza’s he’d bring in, and you rarely turned down a drink offer at the end of the day. You fell into a more than easy friendship, even sitting through a ten hour overnight stakeout in the middle of January was enjoyable with the two of you. When he started studying for the bar, you were the one sitting in his apartment testing him with flash cards while he repaid you by cooking dinner. There was a playful flirtiness between you, but it always seemed to edge on the friendship side, a little tease here and there, shared inside jokes that would get you through your days. 

Truthfully, you couldn’t help but practically swoon everytime he shot you that stunner of a grin, the way his eyes crinkled when he truly was happy or laughing over something you’d said. You weren’t necessarily harbouring a crush for your old partner, but there was definitely a spark there. Despite losing him as a detective, you were honestly a little glad when he moved over to the D.A’s office, now free from spending every working hour with him, hoping that would help things dissipate.

Sonny had always tried to keep things as professional as he could, he’d had flirtations with both you and Amanda over the years, Amanda coming much closer to being something more, but he could never really get you out of his head. He harboured it down to being good friends, being partners that helped each other through their first years in Manhattan. Once he’d moved into Hogan Place, he kept shoving the thoughts further and further back because he knew the conflict of interest was much more for a D.A and a detective than two detectives dating…or…whatever…could potentially come out of it. 

Up in his office you shed your coat and scarf, tossing them on a chair before dropping down into the free one while Sonny settled behind his desk. He properly took the time to read through the files, scribbling notes on a legal pad as he went. Hearing your phone ping you tugged it out of your pocket, groaning at the name on the screen, letting out a heavier whinier groan at the actual text.

“Liv need ya back?” Carisi asked, head glancing up from the file.

“No.” You rolled your eyes, dropping your phone to your lap, “My mother’s just asking for the fiftieth time if I’m bringing a _‘nice young man’_ to Christmas.”

“I take it from your reaction ya aren’t?” You tilted your head in an amused expression at the man across from you, 

“No…please. Sonny, where exactly was I supposed to find the time to date with this job?” He laughed lightly, but felt his chest flutter at the thought that you weren’t seeing anyone, even casually. “Your family this bad?”

“You kiddin’ me? My _baby_ sister’s married with a kid. It never ends.” His eyes shot to his phone as it began to vibrate on his desk, “Wow..it’s like they know when they’re being talked about…” He shot you a grin that you returned before answering.

You did your best to ignore the conversation, busying yourself with scrolling through social media…and returning your mother’s texts while Carisi bickered it out with his sister. You heard the name Theresa a few times, understanding it was one of the older one’s hassling him this time.

“Yes! Theresa I’ll meet them at the 5th street station.” A small pause, an annoyed groan from Carisi, “they’re seventeen, they can take the subway alone. Yeah…I’ll walk them back myself.” You couldn’t help the small giggle as he ran a hand over his face in frustration, “I think I can handle six teenagers on my own…seriously??” You smirked as he rolled his eyes, “okay, okay, fine! I’ll find someone to tag along. Thank you.” The phone dropped down onto his desk with a thump as he ran his hands through his hair, looking up to see the smirk on your face, “what?”

“Nothing.” You replied, “Your Italian’s showing…it’s cute.” You half joked, praying you could hold your ground without blushing too much. Your heart jumping slightly when he in fact, did blush at your comment.

“Hey..you’re from Manhattan, right?”

“Born and bread.” You replied, curious as to where he was going with this redirect.

“Mia and her friends are going to Bryant park on Friday. They wanna go skating and do the whole Christmas market thing—“

“And Theresa wants you to chaperone but she doesn’t think you can handle it by yourself?”

“Exactly.”

“And you’re about to try and rope me in as chaperone number two, to spend my well deserved Friday night off running amok with a group of teenagers?” Sonny chuckled at your reply, the fact that you knew him so well you already knew it was coming.

“Ta be honest I was just gonna let ‘em do their thing. They don’t need Uncle Sonny hanging around all night, just, keep an eye from a distance kinda thing. If you’re free, it’d really help me out.” 

“Hmmm.” You laughed softly, “What do I get out of it?”

“A night out with your favourite A.D.A?” He chuckled, “C’mon, I’ll even buy ya some mulled wine…please?” God, as if you could resist those adorable blue puppy dog eyes.

“Well I guess since I haven’t done anything festive yet this season…” You smirked across the desk at him, “I suppose my answer is yes.”

“Perfect.” He grinned, grabbing the file as he stood from his desk, “I’ll pick ya up at 6?” You gave him a soft nod, “I’ll go track down a judge, shouldn’t take too long. Help yourself to coffee.” He gestured to the tiny drink bar in the side of his office before darting out the door.

*

Very true to his word, Sonny was at your door promptly at six p.m. that Friday, you’d given him the code for the garage, letting him park his truck there so you could take the subway downtown and avoid horrendous parking. You were surprised when he greeted you at the door with a bottle of wine, a _‘pre-token of thanks’_ as he put it. Giving him a thank you, you stashed the bottle on the counter for later, pulling on your coat and grabbing your bag. You laughed when he stalled you in the doorway,

“Foot.” He smirked, extending his hand down to inspect your boots.

“What are you, Prince Charming?” You teased, bringing a laugh from him as you lifted your leg to his hand.

“Nah, just needed to make sure you weren’t wearing heels, can’t risk you breaking your neck while I’m chaperoning.” You scoffed, punching him in the arm as you moved to lock your door.

“Jokes on you Sonny, the wedge is hidden inside the boot.” He rolled his eyes as you laughed, easily linking your arm through his as you moved to the elevator.

It wasn’t hard to spot Mia and her friends as they exited the subway station, the group already shrieking and laughing with each other, eager for a night out without parents. Mia greeted Sonny with a quick hug as he was introduced to the squad and thus, you were. There were a few half joked comments about Uncle Sonny bringing a _lady friend_ that you both quickly laughed off, mentioning you were simply friends from work.

The girls really wanted to hit the skating first, and considering the rink wasn’t that crowded, it made the most sense. You let the teenagers hit the ice without the two of you, keeping a distant eye on them from the rim of the rink. You’d promised Mia you’d do your best to get a few shots for Instagram while they frolicked around the ice, laughing at their youthful playfulness and joy as they always slowed and posed whenever they skated past you.

Sonny had ducked off to get some of the promised mulled wine, he couldn’t help the grin breaking on his face as you came back into his view, the laughter on your cheeks as you directed the girls into a variety of photo poses. The fact that you seemed to fit so naturally into the situation, that the connection with Mia was practically instant, maybe it was just the fact that you were one of the first older women who wasn’t family she met, but there was something that just made you slip into it so easily. He watched the girls strike a few more poses before skating off, moving up beside you, handing you the cup of wine.

“You seem to be making friends.” He joked. You laughed, thanking him for the drink.

“Might have something to do with once being a seventeen year old girl myself.”

“They really like you…” He trailed off, not wanting to indulge too much, praying he’d be able to keep his thoughts to himself. In that moment he was silently cursing himself for inviting you instead of dragging someone else along, someone he couldn’t imagine doing things like this in future years with.

“Yeah well…maybe you don’t bring enough _lady friends_ around.” You nudged him in the ribs with your elbow and he couldn’t help my smirk at your teasing. Your eyes met, continuing the smiles on your cheeks for longer than normal, a pause hovered through the air as some of the unspoken words began to leak their way out.

“Uncle Sonny!” Mia’s voice broke through your minds, your eyes immediately turning back to the rink, laughing and waving at the group as they sped on by, completely unaware of your flushed cheeks and awkward laughs.

You silently cursed yourself for ever agreeing to the evening, turning your attention to the wine in front of you. You knew it would be a good time, and you loved spending time with Sonny, but you hadn’t realized just how domestic it would all feel. You hadn’t done anything holiday related in years, much less with a group of kids. At least they were practically adults and it wasn’t like you were sleigh riding with toddlers or anything. 

They tired of skating after half an hour and were eagerly ready to wander the streets of the market. You hung back with Carisi at first, letting the girls hum and haw over things, gossiping over who they were looking for gifts for (among other things). You and Sonny exchanged the usual teasing slightly flirting remarks, stopping every so often to check something out until Mia’s hand grabbed you, dragging you off to look at something with her and you were lost into the realm of seventeen again. 

Sonny did his best to keep an eye on the half of the group you weren’t distracted with, but couldn’t help but be distracted himself at how happy and bright you looked. You bought the girls some apple cider halfway through the market, continuing to make your way through the park, checking out the lights (and thus being their official instagram photographer for the night). He also couldn’t help but flush every time you’d glance over your shoulder, a bright smile on your face that seemed to only be reserved for him, the gleam in your eyes reflecting off the Christmas lights. 

You eventually tugged yourself away from the teenagers, arguing that Uncle Sonny couldn’t be left alone, but you promised to keep taking pictures. He smiled as you practically skipped back to him, linking your arm through his, relishing in the warmth of your body against his. 

Less than an hour later, you’d hit the girls curfew time, walking them back to the subway, Sonny texting Theresa that they were about to get on the train and the approximate time they’d arrive where she’d pick them up. You said goodnight to them, a varieties of Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays and thank you’s echoing through the station before they jumped on the subway. 

You left your arm linked in Sonny’s, even daring to lean your head against his shoulder, a simple state of happy bliss taking over the two of you while you waited for the train headed in the opposite direction. He made sure to lead you onto the train, holding you a little tighter when it started to move since there were no seats available. You tugged gently at his arm when your stop came, leading him back up to the street.

“Ya know…that was a lot more fun than I expected.” You smiled up at him.

“I’d hafta agree.” He risked a glance down at you, doing his best not to blush at the warm look you were giving him, “Guess chaperoning isn’t all so bad.” You chuckled lightly, 

“It was really nice to actually do some Christmasey stuff for once…thank you Sonny..” He nearly beamed at your use of his name, rather than just calling him by Carisi as you usually did, especially at the way you tucked your head into his shoulder for a moment before you pulled open the door to your building. 

You weren’t totally surprised when he followed you in, ever the gentleman, must walk you to your door kind of thing. There was some small talk and joking around in the elevator, laughter echoing through the hall as you walked to your door, pausing to unlock it, turning back to him.

“Well…next time you need a co-chaperone, you can mark me down as interested.” You joked.

“I think if I showed up with anyone else Mia would kill me.” You both laughed heartily at that.

“Awe c’mon, she’d like any _lady friend_ you bring.” Your laughter covered up Sonny’s muttering of ‘ _well there’s only one lady friend I’d like to bring’_ under his breath. You gave his hand squeeze, “Thanks Sonny.” He realized you were about to turn back into your apartment, and it really was now or never.

“Oh! Hey, I uh-picked this up for you…” He held the small bag out between you, “Merry Christmas y/n..”

Your eyes widened at the gesture, gently plucking it out of his hands. You delved into the bag, a square box inside, when you opened the lid you saw the gorgeous silver star necklace you’d been fawning over with Mia earlier at the market.

“Sonny…” you breathed out, “you really didn’t have to..” You felt like you lost your voice, the wind knocked out of you at the gesture.

“I know..but I..wanted to.” He flushed, his hand softly stroking down your arm.

“But…I didn’t get you anything.” He let out a tiny huff of a laugh, stepping closer to you,

“Doll that’s fine..” he knew his chances really were now or never, tonight had been such a high point, there was no going back now, it was time to be bold, or to walk away, and he wanted to be bold. “I don’t need a present…all I want for Christmas is you.”

He didn’t miss the way your breath hitched, the way face softened at his admission, the way the gift bag quickly found its way to the counter as your hands found home on his waist. Sonny cupped your cheek softly, knowing he had approval to make the next move, his lips ever so softly meeting yours. You felt like the breath got knocked out of your lungs at the feeling of his arms wrapping around you, his body finally flush against yours, the way his lips danced with grace against yours. The kiss lasted longer than you’d expected considering you were still standing in your doorway. When you did pull apart you were both breathless, smiles and breathy laughs breaking the silence, Sonny’s forehead leaning against yours as his eyes blinked up to yours.

“I hope that wasn’t too forward..”

“No..Sonny that was perfect.” You pecked his lips gently, “You wanna come in? I’ve got a bottle of what I’m told to be is delicious wine, and a docket full of Christmas movies?”

“Sounds incredible.” He smirked softly, kissing you again before following you into your apartment, careful to keep at least one arm wrapped around you as you moved through the kitchen. He’d waited long enough to have you in his arms, and he certainly wasn’t going to let you go now.


End file.
